


On the Eve of Battle

by Kartaylir



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Extra Treat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: The Dragonborn and General Tullius reminisce about war and legacies.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Tullius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	On the Eve of Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StopTalkingAtMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopTalkingAtMe/gifts).



Tullius’ quarters fit within the realm of Castle Dour all too well. It was clear he’d spent little time in them as of late, for the sheets on the bed remained perfectly folded while bottles of wine and Cyrodiilic Brandy left for him sat untouched on a side table.

There was a fire in the hearth at least, a few furs scattered across the worn stone of the floor. More than enough. Far more than tents set amid Skyrim’s chill or the mud of battered Cyrod. 

And yet the Thalmor still lurked nearby, threatening despite all the treaties signed.

“I’m too old for this,” the Dragonborn said. She slumped into a chair without removing any armor save her helm. Bruises stretched across her cheeks, across near every inch of skin left visible amid blood-stained steel. Her red-brown hair was tied up at the nape of her neck. A few strands of silver hair twisted through the rest. “All of it. Dragons, Stormcloaks, even whatever wolves are out howling amid the wind.”

“You’ve too much honor to mean that. To let your home fall to barbarism.” General Tullius was still standing, though he’d moved to warm his hands near the fire. His boots had turned brown from mud, and the Imperial dragon on his chest no longer shone as it once had. 

“You didn’t used to be so serious when I called us old.” 

“We used to be younger. I used to be younger; sometimes I swear the decades haven’t changed you.” 

“We all went from too young to too old. Those of us that—” she cut herself off with a swallow from one of the wine bottles, then sighed at the taste of it. Said bottle was quickly returned to its table. 

Tullius stared into the fire. “Let’s not talk of the damn elves.”

“Agreed. You’ve no ale nor mead to soften the topic.” 

Tullius gave a pointed glare, but said nothing as she continued.

“To speak of something more pleasant, General. Will you still warm my bed if the Jarls acknowledge me the blood and soul of Akatosh?”

He snorted. “When has their opinion ever swayed me? The bards at least took quickly to songs of the Dragonborn.”

“Now you listen to bards?”

“It’s hard to avoid the lot of them in this city,” he said, waving a hand at the frost-touched window. He’d slowly drifted closer toward her as they spoke. “And they’ve been good for recruitment lately. Won’t be long until we’ve crushed Ulfric’s little rebellion together.” 

She smiled. “We’ll make a clever man of you yet. Perhaps they’ll name you sword-husband at my side when our names are chanted amid the feasts of the dead.”

At that he wrinkled his forehead, ran a hand across his brow. “I’ve been in Skyrim too long; it’s starting to make sense when you say such things.” 

“Then let’s dispense with speech on the eve of battle. I’d not waste time when victory could take you from my side.”

“Skyrim won’t be stabilized so quickly, no matter the battles won.” He stepped over and laid a hand upon her cheek. “You’ll not be rid of me so quickly.”

She simply laid one hand upon his lips, the other across the straps that held his breastplate in its place. There was an easy grace in that, the familiarity of long years and well-worn equipment.

“As you wish my Paravant, Dragon most high.”

She let out a sharp laugh and then leaned against him. “You make your tongue too sweet, old man. Let me taste of it.”

And so she did, and found his kiss as sweet and sharp as it had been that first time.


End file.
